Maura Isles, FBI
by The Shooter
Summary: Jane brings back a t-shirt for her girlfriend, but clearly didn't check the back of it. Jane/Maura


I'm back! I know I have no business even putting out a new fanfic with Wanted and Jane Rizzoli Finds Herself still open and out there and to be perfectly honest I haven't even had a chance to work on them, however, this would NOT leave my head. So, here goes nothing. And, eventually I will get to those – life happened, folks. Thank you for understanding. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Maura Isles, FBI

"Well, can I open my gift now?" Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts asked her girlfriend, Detective Jane Rizzoli.

Jane had just returned from teaching a class on interrogation at the FBI training academy in Quantico and she had promised to bring back an FBI t-shirt for her girlfriend. Jane smiled. "Yes, you can open it now!"

Maura smiled giddily and opened her gift, holding it against herself to show it off.

"That looks good on you, babe!" Jane said, smiling as she sipped her wine.

Maura happened to catch a glimpse at the back of the shirt and she ducked her head, trying to contain the laugh that was just about to explode out of her mouth. "Tell you what, Jane, you finish up down here and then come on upstairs. It's been a long few days and I've really missed you."

Jane smirked. "Oh, have you now, Dr. Isles? Tell me, what do you have in mind?"

Maura held the shirt against her and planted a quick kiss on Jane's mouth before sauntering away.

Jane didn't need to be told twice. She finished her wine in one gulp and began the process of making sure everything was secured for the night.

R&IR&IR&IR&I

Upstairs in the bathroom, Maura was practically guffawing. Clearly, Jane had NOT looked at the back of the shirt while making her purchase. Knowing her girlfriend, it occurred to her at the very last minute to get the souvenir as she was en route to catch her plane. She completed her nightly routine and put on the t-shirt. She heard Jane getting changed in the bedroom.

Maura opened the door to see Jane sitting up in bed, smiling.

"Jane Rizzoli, you're going to need to take off that shirt."

Jane smirked. "Oh really, why is that?"

"Because I said so, and you will present those gorgeous breasts to me."

Jane laughed at that.

"I will huh? And why would I do that?"

"Just take off the shirt, Detective."

Jane, still smirking, shook her head and removed the apparently offending item.

"Okay, now why are you acting this way, Maura?"

"Because, Jane, " Maura said as she started walking slowly and with purpose to the bed. "I am Maura Isles, FBI."

Once Maura got to where Jane was on the bed, she quickly jumped so Jane could see her back. "Female Boob Inspector."

"What? OH MY GOD!" Jane exclaimed, falling back on the bed, laughing.

Maura turned around and playfully jumped on her girlfriend. "You so did not look at the back of this shirt, did you?"

Jane, still laughing, shook her head. "No, No I didn't. You caught me; I can't believe it says that and that you are wearing it!"

Maura and Jane were both laughing and Jane pulled Maura on top of her, planting a kiss on her that she couldn't help smiling into in the moment.

"I just thought it made my night being back home with you, but this … this just totally completes it. God, I love you, Maura."

"I love you, too, Jane. Now, I do believe as part of the FBI, I have a very important job to do at this moment," Maura said, moving her hands to Jane's breasts.

The laughter ended as Maura softly kissed her girlfriend before moving down to take a nipple into her mouth, alternating between lightly sucking and gently nibbling. Jane moved her hands down Maura's body, grabbing her ass and rolling her hips into her core. Maura let her hand lazily stroke Jane's inner thigh before slipping her fingers inside Jane's panties.

The blonde gently circled Jane's clit, making sure she was ready before she slipped two fingers in, curling her fingers to find the spot that sent her girlfriend into convulsions. "Jesus, Maur."

Jane gripped the headboard as her orgasm ripped through her. She rode Maura's hand hard as the blonde bit down gently on her nipple. Breathless, Jane slumped back to the bed. Maura gently pulled her fingers out and licked them clean as she straddled the detective.

"I missed you, baby," Maura said, slowly lowering herself so she was lying on top of Jane.

"I missed you, too. God, Maura. Let me tell you something. You should be the Chief Female Boob Inspector. That was amazing," Jane said, smiling as she gently kissed her girl.

Maura laughed.

Jane quickly rolled them so Maura was on her back. "Ok, take it off."

"What? My shirt?"

"Yes. Take it off. It's my turn to be the Female Boob Inspector," Jane said, crossing her arms and waiting while straddling Maura.

Maura quickly took it off and handed it to Jane. Jane took it, looked at it for a second and tossed it to the side. "Eh, I don't need that. I'm a pretty good FBI without that."

"I don't disagree," Maura said and with that, Jane started kissing the ME, the Female Boob Inspector shirt forgotten for the moment.

The End


End file.
